


' THE GIRL WHO LIVED '

by pjackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Jeremiah is alive, Jeremiah is good, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Minor Alex, Minor Kara, Minor Lena, Teen Fiction, Teen Romance, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjackson/pseuds/pjackson
Summary: Kara Danvers, 4th year Hufflepuff, must take on the weight of the world in such a young age. Having a Dark Lord hunting her is no fun. Her family and friends in danger because of her, but still refuse to leave her alone, which she is frustrated about but also grateful.But, Kara boarded the Hogwarts Express along with her beautiful,brilliant, extremely smart, cute, -did she say Beautiful?- Best friend turned Girlfriend without knowing anything about the Evil extraordinaire.This year in Hogwarts would be Roller Coaster for Kara and her friends and family. Will she succeed in protecting her loved ones and defeating the Dark Lord?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. This Hogwarts AU idea had been swimming around in my brain for so long. I am in the middle of my Exams month, but I can't wait anymore. I hope I make this story a good one. Give it a try!

 

* * *

 

 

**_January 21st, 2011. West 24th Street, New York, US._ **

 

_The rain was falling hard. Thunder rumbling, brilliant Lightning. In that heavy rain, a car was speeding towards the unknown destiny, carrying a small family of four. The man was driving while his wife and his 8 year old daughter were huddled in the back seat along with his 13 yr old nephew. The woman was trying to hush her Little One from whimpering while the boy was stoic faced but was rubbing soothing circles on the Little girl's back. The Family, Zor-Els, were prominently known in the Wizarding world. Their extreme power. Powerful than the most Wizarding families in their world. That was what that drove them to oppose the 'Dark Lord' who was causing chaos in the Wizarding world. Extreme greed of Power, hate towards the half-bloods and muggle-borns._

_Zor-El, one of the powerful wizard in the history of Hogwarts, was Leader of Auror Office, Ministry of Magic, USA. He was successful in thwarting the Dark Lord 's advances along with his Auror's group. Lex Luthor, Dark Lord, was angry that Zor-El was slowly becoming a challenge to him. He sent Dementors and couple of Dark Wizards and Witches to hunt and kill the entire Zor-El's family and extended family. They were victorious in killing everyone of them except the three Zor-El's and their nephew._

_Now, they were all running for their lives in the stormy rain. The Lightning striked again. In that brief flash of light, the woman saw the swarm of dementors hunting them. There was no way they were gonna survive this. The woman knew, so did her husband by the way he was clenching his jaw. They contacted the Hogwarts Headmistress, Ms. Cat Grant, and told her what happened. The woman gently pushed her little one into her nephew's arms and scribbled a letter hurriedly. She sent it with her owl praying it reaches the destination._

_The car suddenly swerved to the right before righting itself again and Zor-El saw the Luthor, Dark Lord, himself in the middle of the road. He was following the car now. Zor-El locked eyes with his wife through the rearview mirror. Now or Never. The woman understood what they had to do. She put a protection spell on both the kids and hugged her Little bundle of Joy._

_"Remember, Kara. Me and Papa will always Love you. You are gonna be an amazing woman and a very powerful witch one day. Be safe and Goodbye, Love."  The blonde girl, Kara Zor-El, stared at her mother with a wobbly lip and teary eyes, not understanding why her Mama was saying Goodbye to her._

_"Mama...", She whispered._

_The Woman who was checking everything with her Nephew, Kal-El, turned to look at her daughter again. She was openly crying now which spooked the blonde girl._

_"Love you, Pumpkin. You too, Kal. Be safe." Zor-El, her Papa, whispered with tears in his eyes._

_The woman, Alura Zor-El of the House of El, crushed her daughter and her nephew in one last hug and took a deep breath before swiftly pushing them out of the running car._

_Kal-El, who was told before by his aunt about what to do, managed to quickly close his palm around his little cousin's mouth before she could scream and give them away to the Dark Lord. He stood up from where he fell, with his arms tight around Kara, and saw just in time to see a flash of green light close around the car and exploding it._

_The Killing Curse._

_Dark Lord used the Killing curse on his Aunt and Uncle. Kal-El clenched his jaw, the tears rolling down his cheeks, and swore that he was gonna make the Dark Lord pay for killing his family. He swore he was gonna protect his little cousin with his life. He gave one last look at the still burning car and turned to run to the safe place his aunt told him about. The place from where, the aurors would fetch them and decide what to do with them._

 

* * *

 

 

**Present. Platform 9 & 3/4, London. **

 

Kara Danvers was hurriedly pushing her trolley weaving around the crowd gathered on the platform giving tight, warm and tearful hugs to their sons, daughters, brothers and sisters. Her sister, Alex Danvers, a 5th year student, had to go to the school before her since she was the prefect of the Hufflepuff house. Their car had given trouble on their way to the station, which was why she was hurrying now at 10:55 Am with her mom, Prof. Eliza Danvers hot on her heels. 

Her friends were probably in the train since she can't spot them on their usual meeting place. Kara was excited to see her friends after the break, especially her beautiful and lovely Girlfriend, Lena Luthor. Her Lena was nothing like the Dark Lord, Lex Luthor. The first year they met, Lena was a shy and scared girl, her shoulders weighing down with her family's crimes and her last name. But, Kara had taken an immediate liking towards the youngest Luthor much to the disapproval of her big sister, Alex. But she came around after spending time with Lena. Now, she, Lena, Winn and Mike were best buddies with Alex, Maggie, James and Lucy. The former were all 4th years while the later were all 5th years.

Her mom, Eliza, kissed her on the forehead and went into the compartments allocated for the teaching staff. Kara was still searching through the compartments wondering which consists of their group when she spotted her. The raven-haired beauty with green eyes that seemed to look into your soul. Her girlfriend, Lena. 

Lena was searching through the crowd probably for her, chewing on her lower lip. Kara saw her face brighten up the exact moment she spotted her coming her way. Lena gave her a beaming smile before jumping down from the train and stepped forward squeezing her in a tight yet warm hug and a mind blowing kiss.

Before they could say anything to each other, the train blew a warning horn and they both scrambled onto the train, Lena helping her with the luggage.

 

* * *

 

Winn and Mike were eye fuck*ng each other when both the girls entered their compartment. The boys seemed to be on their own little world since they didn't acknowledged the girl's yet. Lena and Kara glanced at each other with their trouble maker smirks. They nodded and shrieked together at the top of their lungs startling the boys so much they screamed like little girls holding each other. Kara and Lena bursted out laughing while Mike and Winn moved to their places blushing madly all the while glaring at the laughing girls.

" Shut up, guys. I can't believe you guys did that." Winn grumbled. " No. On the second thought, this is exactly what you both would do. I should have known that."

Mike smiled at him and got up giving Kara a hug and helped her with her things.

"So, you guys." Kara started sitting next to Lena and snuggling into her when she put an arm around her. "Are you guys ready for the 4th year?"

"Yep. Gonna kick some boo-tey. Yeah baby!!!" Winn exclaimed.

Kara, Lena and Mike laughed at that.

"I heard we have Double defence against the Dark arts and double potions this year." Mike said.

"Seriously??!!" Kara exclaimed. " Double DADA with Prof. J'onzz is fine. But, double  _Potions_? And worst, we have it with Prof. Carr!! "

Lena chuckled at her now pouting girlfriend and gave her sweet kiss.

"Don't worry, Love. You will do fine." Lena nudged Kara's face with her nose.

"Lena. I  _suck_ at potions." Kara deadpanned. " And Prof. Carr hates me."

The other three laughed yet again at the blonde's disgruntled expression making her pout even more.

"Well, looking on the bright side. The first quidditch match of this year is just 2 weeks away." Winn piped.

"Oooh." Kara sat up straight with a wide smile. " Almost forgot. Guess who got a new broom?"

Winn jumped with wide eyes. " No. way."

"Yes way." Kara smirked.

" Cool. What did you get? " Lena asked.

"ba dam dam....FIREBOLT!!!!!!!" Kara yelled gleefully.

" Whoa damn." Mike breathed. " It's the fastest and  _world-class_ broom! "

" You will let me ride it, wouldn't you Kara? Once?" Winn asked pouting a little.

Kara pondered for few minutes dramatically, all the while making Winn wiggle in his seat bouncing a bit. Lena and Mike held their smile knowing what the blonde was playing.

" Kaaaraaaaa.. " Winn whined and the three burst out laughing at his face.

" Of course you can, Winn. All you guys. You can have a ride on it whenever you want." Kara smiled.

 

The four friends, A Hufflepuff, A Slytherin and two Ravenclaws, continued on with their talk and goofing around. The beautiful countryside zooming by , which was visible from the window. 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Sorry guys.

Hey everyone. Sorry guys, I am not in town. I had this.....plan, you know. I put a book, wrote my ideas on how to continue this fic, but in the name of Rao, I forgot to bring it with me!!!! How absurd is that??? 

 

I was so disappointed when I saw I didn't have my reference book. I didn't want to continue just like....that!! Come on guys, give me some time. Like next month. I WILL continue this again after I go home. Promise.

 

Sorry if you thought this was chapter. Forgive me, Please.

 

\- Love , Yours author.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

_You are a traitor, Lena. And you will pay for that. Beware, little sister. Beware._

 

Lena jerked up from her sleep breathing heavily still reeling from her nightmare....or whatever it was. It felt so real, she actually felt a shiver run up her spine when she heard that voice. She blinked to clear her fogged up eyes and looked around the compartment. Winn was clonked out and drooling beside Mike who was reading _'Quidditch through the ages'._ Kara was asleep snuggled beside her, lightly snoring into her neck.

Lena took a trembling breath and went through the threat she heard in her sleep. She knew exactly what it was. Yes, she may look like a traitor to her brother for not joining him or for often countering him in any way possible or for many more things she had done that shouldn't be done by a Luthor as her lovely mother would say. But, she learned that family was not only blood. She learned that family was what that accepts her for who she was unconditionally. Lena found it in the people who were with her now in the compartment. She found it in her friends who were waiting for her at Hogwarts. Most importantly, she found her family in the beautiful blonde drooling on her in her sleep. 

Lena took another deep breath that didn't shake as much as the last one. She found her family and she was willing to die to protect them all, especially Kara. No matter what. Lena gathered the sleeping blonde and tucked her into her side tightly, pressing a kiss to her hairline making the girl sigh. 

She glanced outside the window to see the darkening sky. Lena looked at her wrist watch to find it was 6:00 Pm in the early evening. They were here. They would reach the Hogsmeade station within 15 minutes. Lena glanced up to find Mike was in the process of waking Winn up. The young Ravenclaw was whining about his collectibles in his sleep. Lena smiled and looked at her girlfriend to wake her up. This was going to be fun. 

"Kara, Darling." Lena whispered rubbing the girl's back. " Wake up, Love. We are here."

"Mhmm No " Kara groaned. 

"Kaaaraaa...come on. Wake up."

"Donwanna." 

"Fine. Then I guess you don't want the extra large bag of flavoured beans that I brought for you."

"Mhmm...Candy?" Kara asked peeking up at her through half lidded sleepy eyes. Lena's heart filled with warmth looking at her girl. Her sweet sweet girl.

"Yes, Candy." Lena agreed. "But only if you get up now."

"Fine." Kara slurred picking her head up from the brunette's neck.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Lena got Kara in her robes and all the four were ready with their belongings, the train had reached the station. They all got off the train to find Alex waiting for them since she was a prefect now. The elder Danvers brightened up when she spotted them and gathered them all in a hug.

"Hey, Lexie." Kara mumbled through a yawn. She was still snuggled into Lena who looked more than happy to put an arm around the blonde and pull her flush against her.

" Hey Karbear." Alex responded raising an eyebrow at the others. She glanced at her sleepy little sister before looking at Lena with a grin. "I always tell you to wake her up at least an hour before you reach here, Lena."

Lena just shrugged pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

Alex snorted. " _*cough*_ whipped _*cough*_ " 

Lena glared at the red head making her chuckle.

"Alright Kids. Let's go before they leave us behind."

 

Throughout their journey to the Hogwarts castle, Lena couldn't help but remember her dream while Kara sat beside her blinking sleepily. Kara was never a fan of closed spaces and long journeys. She always falls asleep in the train and goes to bed early after travelling long distances. So, Lena knew she couldn't tell about her dream to Kara tonight. She would have to wait till morning. Lena sighed staring off into the distance.

* * *

 

They were greeted by Professor J'onzz at the Castle. The four of them along with Alex waited till the others went into the dining hall to greet the man. As soon as they were alone, Kara crashed into their favourite professor making the normally stoic man chuckle. 

" Missed you, Prof. J " Kara mumbled into his chest. 

"Me too, Kid. Me too." Prof. J'onzz said in his rumbling yet warm voice.

" Stop hogging him, Kara." Winn complained. "We wanna hug him too."

Kara stepped back sticking her tongue out at him. The remaining took their turns greeting the man and made their way into the dining hall. 

 

Kara waved to all the students happily on her way to Hufflepuff tables.

"Settle down people. Chop chop." Prof. Grant, their headmistress snapped impatiently at them.

Lena pulled Kara into a loving kiss only breaking apart after Prof. Grant cleared her throat.

"Now that the show was over, thank you Ms.Luthor and Keira." She said. "You all know the rules. If anyone of you are stupid enough to break any of them and even more stupid enough to get caught, you know what happens. You can all eat now."

That initiative was enough for Kara to stuff her mouth immediately making the others at the table laugh.

"I am not sure about the rest, but I definitely missed you kid." Sam, a sixth year wizard, said to which Kara beamed at him with her cheeks puffed with food. 

Alex rolled her eyes mentally scoffing. Sam was a stoic person. He was big with burly arms. He parades around daring anyone to mess with him. Even some sleazy slytherins wouldn't dare to make him mad. His answers would be a grunt or a nod, if you were lucky, he would say a single word. But, Kara. Her sweet little sister, Kara had somehow managed to break his all walls the first day she met him. 

 

_It had been Kara's first day at Hogwarts and Alex was giving a tour. Kara was skipping around when she suddenly crashed into Sam. Everyone around them freezed expecting Sam to lash out at the new girl._

_Alex looked on nervously as Kara stumbled back and peered up at Sam with her big innocent blue eyes._

_"Hiya, there." Kara waved at him grinning. "I'm Kara Danvers. Alex is my big sis. I am a first year. You are so big!! What's your name? Oh, Can I touch you bicep? Alex, did you see his bicep? It's almost the size of my head!! Can I be your friend?"_

_Everyone was waiting with a bated breath to see what was gonna happen._

_Alex and the others looked on with their mouths hanging open when Sam bent down to the bubbly blonde's height and smiled._

_"Hi, Kara". His voice was rumbling. "I am Samuel. I was just going to visit my cat, Darcy. Wanna tag along?"_

_"Really?" Kara's eyes sparkled. She turned towards Alex with a pout. "Can I go see Ms.Darcy with Sammy, Alex? Please?"_

_"Um..Sure. Yeah." Alex said still reeling from the shock. "Sam, uh..will you bring her back to the common hall after your visit?"_

_Sam nodded while Kara squealed. Alex was crushed in a hug by the blonde before Kara took Sam's hand and skipped along beside him chatting his ear off._

 

Alex shook the memory away with another snort. Even Prof. Grant was a victim to Kara's charm. Though the old lady manages to maintain her composure, Alex could see her lips twitching whenever Kara was in the same room with her. Maybe Prof. Grant was really a big softie as Kara put it. But, Alex would bet her secret stash of food that only Kara gets that treatment from Prof. Grant. Well, Kara and her son, Carter, a 4 year old cutie whom Kara babysits every night as Ms. Grant had to make rounds in the castle before going to her living quarters. 

Alex glanced up when someone nudged her leg and found Kara staring at her with her infamous crinkle. Alex shook her head giving her sister a reassuring smile before going back to her food.

 

* * *

 

 

"KAWA!!!" Kara barely entered Ms. Grant's quarters when a little body attacked her and clung to her legs.

"Hey, buddy." Kara knelt down and hugged the little boy. "Were you a good boy during the break?"

"Uh-uh." Carter nodded. "I good. Mama say I good boy."

"Well then, a good boy deserves a treat. Don't you think, Carter?" Lena said entering the room with goodies in her hands.

"EENA!!" The little boy screamed joyfully before hugging Lena. 

 

Cat entered the room after a couple of minutes to find all the three kids sprawled on the ground playing wizard's chess. Well, Kara and Lena were playing while Carter was excitedly cheering them on.

"Alright kids. Be careful and no funny business. I might be little late tonight. So, don't wait up. Girls, your beds are made and so is Carter's. Make yourselves home. Alright?"

Yes, mama and Yes, Ms.Grants were heard before Cat made her way outside kissing all the kids forehead on her way. Her quarters was the only place where she shows her blatant affection to both the girls.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Cat was back to her quarters, it was midnight. The dorm was silent indicating the kids were asleep. She checked her son's room first to find it empty. Cat smirked a little knowing where this was going. She then checked the girls room to find it empty too. Cat laughed softly before making her way to her room and opened the door.

There, on the bed, were those three kids sleeping soundly. All the other professors never understood why Cat needed a king sized bed in her room. Well, if she need a place to herself on the bed which was occupied by two teenagers and a toddler, King size bed it is. The kids had taken to occupy her bed whenever they stay for the night. 

Lena was on her side at the end of the bed with an arm around Kara who wrapped Carter in her embrace holding him against her. There was space left for her on the right side of the bed. Cat smiled softly at the sight and prepared for the night. 

She kissed all of the kids goodnight before slipping into sleep.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There, my first Hogwarts AU story eveeeeeeeer!!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed it guys.  
> Leave Kudos and Comments please. Pretty please with 'Chocolate Frogs' on top!!... Get it? HAAHAHAHA....  
> No? Well, whatever.  
> Buh-Bye!! :) :) :) :) :) :p <3 <3 <3


End file.
